How JONAS's little princess became loved by all
by special agent Ali
Summary: Not everyone in the Lucas family loved little Frankie Lucas when she was a baby. This is how one brother struggled with the change and how it nearly destroyed the entire family in process. JONAS no couples here as their all children
1. Chapter 1

_Hey all, you ever write something in a story and then a few days later realize that little paragraph could make a good story?_

_Well I did anyway, this story comes from a scene in chapter eight of Jonas's princess is in huge trouble. I redid the part so you may want to read it again because that is the theme. Nick running away and it's because of the princess._

_Before we start two things you do need to read and know about the story. _

_One, the layout I'm using is the layout in the game. In the JONAS game from the firehouse if you go across the street to the whirl and then keep going straight you'll get to another about four blocks and theirs HMA so that's the path Nick takes except I'm pretending there is a park a little further down and Nick goes there._

_And two, the second inspiration for story is from Groovy Movies. It's the home video of Joe's potty dance at Christmas. But you need to know I changed the year to 99. The reason is because they moved because of Frankie being born._

_The story begins right before Nick runs. Francesca is eleven months and hasn't really spoken yet. She gurgles and babbles unintelligible stuff but the family is trying to get her first word. Everyone but Nick anyway._

"Nuh nuh nuh" Francesca babbled sucking on her teething ring. She was trying to communicate but she still couldn't pronounce the word.

She was sitting with two of her big brothers in the living room. Her playpen was next to her in case she fussed and her teddy bear the family gave her when she was born laid inside waiting.

"I wonder what she's trying to say" ten year old Joe Lucas mused as he laid in front of the baby.

"Nana?" Kevin said also on his stomach in front of the baby and Joe shrugged. "Maybe, she's hooked on the N sound, try Juh oh eee" Joe told her sounding out his name.

"Nuh nuh" Frankie answered sticking to the same sound.

Kevin chuckled. "How about Kuh eh vee?" he tried. Frankie blinked her pretty brown eyes at him, took out the ring and gurgled the same sound.

"She's hooked on whatever she's trying to say" Joe said giving up.

"She's a Lucas Joe, stubbornness runs in the family" Kevin said and he laughed.

"Yeah, she is the cutest little baby girl ever" Joe said and started peek a boo and Frankie giggled.

Nick came down a fire pole just then and Frankie waved her arms at him but Nick just ignored her usual.

"Come on Nicky, you really should get to know our adorable sister" Kevin said standing. He lifted Frankie and cuddled her fondly.

Nick shook his head as he opened the fridge and grabbed a soda.

"I only came down to get a drink, I have more important things to do then entertain a baby" he said.

"But she is so cute and she's trying to talk now so soon she'll be entertaining us" Joe said.

Nick shook his head. "No, I don't want to!" he yelled and Frankie jerked at the sudden raise in volume.

She then began to cry and Nick cringed. "Yuck, all she ever does is scream" he said.

"That's because you scared her, maybe if you held her she'll quiet" Kevin said as bouncing her wasn't working.

For a second it looked as though would finally hold his sister again but then as he got close he shrunk back.

"Ugh you traitor, I am not changing her diaper" he said disgusted and ran off.

"I didn't know she was dirty, I'll change her buddy then you can hold her" Kevin said.

Nick was already climbing the gate on the stairs they started using last month when Frankie figured out how to crawl.

"No, I told you I'm busy" he said as he got on the stairs.

"Your not that busy, you get very little homework and the rest of time you just play your drum" Joe cried.

"I like my drums Joey, I'm going to be famous so I have to practice now" he said and hurried away.

Frankie began to get fussier so Kevin shrugged and put her on the ground as Joe set out her changing blanket.

Joe then got a diaper from the bag by the playpen and the powder. "The boy is too obsessed with music Kevin, he should be having fun with us" he sulked.

Kevin shrugged. "I know Joey but we can't force him to hang with us, I think he's just having trouble adjusting to his new role" he said.

"What's so hard? I did fine when he was born as did you with me?" Joe asked.

Kevin had gotten Frankie's pants off and undid the diaper. He had to turn his head at the smell of the poop and quickly folded up the diaper and threw it in a plastic bag like you do with dog poop.

Joe ran off with it holding it away from him and threw it in the garbage pail outside.

He came back as Kevin finished wiping Frankie's bottom clean and helped put on her new diaper.

"It's different Joey, when you were born I was two and when Nick was born you were three, it was easier to explain to us because we were just toddlers but Nick is seven and he doesn't get why mom had to have another child" Kevin explained as he lifted Frankie.

He sat Indian circle and nestled his sister securely in his arms and Frankie started to drift off as he rocked her.

"Oh, I'm glad your so smart Kevin, I guess that's why were all so good because we have you" Joe said and Kevin smiled at his compliment.

"Thanks Joey, I love being oldest and I love you three so much" Kevin answered.

He stood after a minute and put Frankie in the play pen covering her with her other blanket. Her small arm grabbed the bear but she remained asleep.

"I love when she does that, she's such a smart girl" Joe said smiling. He turned on the monitor that was in the crib and then turned on the one he kept on his pants.

"Yeah, lets let her sleep" Kevin said. Just then Nick began drumming loudly as he got bored of singing on the karaoke machine.

They heard the singing but it wasn't as loud as the drums and Kevin took off running. He jumped the gate, skipped stairs as he pounded them and ran to his brother.

He took the sticks from his hands and Nick yelped.

"Hey! Mom says that's not nice!" he yelled and Joe covered his mouth with his hand. No sound came from his monitor and he sighed with relief.

"Sorry little brother but Frankie fell asleep" Kevin apologized and Nick folded his arms.

"Don't pout buddy, it's getting better every day, soon she'll talking and playing and we'll all be having fun together" Kevin said.

Nick only kept frowning with his arms folded and Kevin sighed. He then reached out and tickled Nick's ribs and he pushed him away.

"Stop it, I don't want a tickle, I want to play my drums" Nick pouted. Kevin smiled.

"I know buddy but it's not like their isn't other fun stuff to do, why don't we play a board game?" he suggested.

Nick unfolded his arms and nodded. "Okay but can I pick the game?" he asked and Kevin nodded.

Nick got out monopoly and his mood even changed a bit as they played and he got a lot of properties.

"Aw, he's stealing all the stuff as usual" Joe whined but Kevin could tell Joe was happy to see Nick happy.

Nick gave Joe a gloating smile. "That's because I am awesome Joe" he answered and Joe rolled his eyes.

"We'll see" he answered as he rolled and got the second dark blue. "Yay first one with monopoly" he cheered and bought a house putting it by Go.

Nick groaned but only pretended to be mad like Joe did. 'Maybe Kevin is right, Frankie is getting bigger and today their paying attention to me, maybe it is getting back to normal' he thought.

But then Francesca awoke just as the game was getting good. Nick was winning as usual but Joe said he missed Francesca.

Just then he heard a cry and jumped up. "Mom or dad will get her, were playing now" Nick pointed out.

Kevin shrugged. "We can play later or tomorrow, you won anyway" he said but that wasn't the point.

"But I want to finish, we never finish anything anymore since she came along" he pointed out.

"Things change Nicky, you should play with her she's funny sometimes" Joe said.

Nick scowled. "I don't want to, please sit and finish the game" he begged.

Kevin began to pick up the pieces and Nick freaked out. "No Kevin" he yelled and pushed his hands away.

"Nick just stop being a selfish brat already!" Kevin yelled shocking him.

Nick hit the board knocking everything to the floor. "Oh theirs some maturity" Kevin said. Nick glared at him.

"Shut up, I am mature" he said. Kevin shook his head. "Then how come you don't act it? You're a big brother now, you're not the baby anymore" he asked.

"Kevin!" Joe said as he put his arm around Nick as he turned away. Kevin saw he hit the sore spot. "Nicky…"

"Shut up Kevin, as usual you don't know anything" Nick said wiping his eye with his hand.

"Don't say that Nicky, what is wrong with you?" Joe asked and Nick pushed him away. "Nothing can't you see I'm just so happy to be all grown up" Nick said.

"Good, then pick up the game, act mature and come play with your sister" Kevin said.

Nick glared at him but obeyed when Kevin folded his arms. "Fine but I won't play with her" he said and picked up the monopoly pieces. "Happy now dummy" he said when the game was put away.

"Ecstatic, now do me another favor and bring back the real Nicholas, the nice one because I haven't seen him since we moved" he said and walked away.

Joe gave him a sad look and followed Kevin. He then let a few tears fall as he fell into his bed. "I hate this stupid family, why'd they have to change what was so perfect?" he asked his teddy bear that had been passed from brother to brother.

He hugged Mr. Bumble tightly as he cried. He stayed there till dinner time.

He washed his face but his mood remained sour as he went downstairs.

Sandy went to him and gave him a hug. "What's wrong Nicholas? Kevin said you weren't being all that nice today" she asked and Nick looked at Kevin who shrugged.

"He threw another tantrum mom and still refuses to see Frankie, I don't know why though, she is so cool" Joe added in.

Nick glared at his brothers feeling betrayed. "Don't glare at them Nicholas, you should just be a good boy and we wouldn't keep having trouble" Tom warned.

Nick looked away feeling helpless. He had spent ten months trying hard to get used to a new school, a new house and a new role in his life and no one cared everything was so hard for him.

Sandy ruffled his hair. "Your father is right baby, now if you'll apologize now, I won't punish you" she said trying to keep her patience with him.

Nick shook away from her. "No!" he said grouchily.

Sandy shook her head. Maybe it was because Joe and Kevin had taken to big brother so easily or maybe Francesca really did distract her but she had no patience for her youngest son anymore.

"Okay, that's it young man, I let it go for so long because Francesca was so little and needed me but now you're going to start helping out and it begins now" she said.

She pulled out his chair and put it in front of Frankie's high chair.

"Feed her and then you may eat Nicholas, you can't just pretend she doesn't exist" she said.

Nick wanted to cry as Sandy spoke way harsher than necessary but instead he obeyed.

He got her to eat a bit but then as he did a fourth spoonful of the baby applesauce she grabbed the spoon suddenly.

He was so unprepared that the sauce flung back and hit him in the face.

"Oh gross, you stupid baby, can't you just be nice" he yelled and Frankie cried.

"Oh that's it young man, go to the corner for eight minutes and then you may have dinner" she ordered.

"But mom I'm really hungry" he whined. "Just please go Nicholas, I can't keep pretending I don't know your just being a brat anymore, for ten months you've been nothing but mean" Sandy said.

"I have not!" Nick screamed and she pointed at the corner. He sulked towards it and tripped on his open shoelace.

His knee hit the ground hard and he sat their crying. No one saw him trip though so it just looked like he was having a tantrum.

"Nicholas stop it already and go stand in the corner, its just eight minutes" she yelled.

Nick stood and hissing he hobbled to the corner but she thought it was an act and left him alone.

When his timeout ended she hugged him but only briefly. "Be good sweetheart please, your not the baby anymore and I need you to be grown up" she said.

Nick nodded but he couldn't control his hurt and soon was sent upstairs after eating with no dessert.

"You will be good Nicholas or you'll only just make yourself miserable" Sandy warned as she took him upstairs.

Nick went back into his bed and cried again into Mr. Bumble but this time he fell asleep.

When he woke up his clock read midnight and he heard his brothers sleeping.

Carefully Nick stood and using a small flashlight packed a rolling bag with clothes then packed his favorite stuff into his school bag after dumping all his school stuff out.

He quietly took each thing down alone to avoid noise then he remembered the bear and got him. As he took it he thought about a note as he was never returning to the family.

"dear ex family,

I cant stand living here no more. Its just too hard as I am not being loved anymore. I don't want to be a big brother I never did but no one cares that I am having trouble with everything changing. I gave it a chance cause I thought things would get better but they don't so im leaving forever.

Goodbye forever

Nick

Nick folded it and put it on his pillow and left the room with the bear. He climbed the gate one last time and putting on his backpack quietly left the house.

He walked down the sidewalk and realized he had no plan. It was windy out and he took out his jacket from the rolling bag and put it on before walking again.

Ten minutes of walking he reached a high school and kept going. Past it was a small park and Nick walked to some bushes. Behind was a very small clearing big enough for a boy his size so he climbed in.

He took out his travel blanket and pillow from the rolling bag and curled up.

"Maybe I'll stay here till I'm old enough to get a job Mr. Bumble" he told the bear.

He fell asleep crying again as he was scared by the wind howling. "Be brave Nicholas, you can take care of yourself you don't need them, they don't even love you" he told himself as he squeezed the bear.

He closed his eyes and prayed the sun came up fast as he was frightened being alone.


	2. Chapter 2

_I decided to make this just a two shot thanks for reading. _

When morning came Joe awoke first but didn't notice the paper. Kevin was still asleep so he used the bathroom and went downstairs to see if his brother was okay.

He didn't see the moody boy downstairs though. Joe looked all over and put on a puzzled look.

"You punishing him again already?" he asked Sandy who was making pancakes in the kitchen.

She turned as she put the pancakes on a plate. "No Joseph, can you go and see if he's awake? I want to apologize to him" she asked and Joe shook his head.

"I can't because he's not up there and if he's upstairs or downstairs…" Joe said.

He turned and ran back upstairs before finishing his thought. He saw the note that time on Nick's bed and sat on the bed to read it.

"Oh no, Kevin get up now" Joe shouted and hurried over to Kevin's bunk bed and shook him hard.

"Go away Joey, it's the weekend" he muttered.

"But Nick ran away last night" Joe said and Kevin fell out of the bed and jumped to his feet.

"He what?" he asked and took the note. "Mom…Dad" He then yelled running downstairs with the note and Joe behind him.

"You find Nicky?" Sandy asked and Joe shook his head.

"No because he's gone" Joe said hysterically.

Sandy took the note and paled. "Nicky…my poor sweet Nicky" she muttered and began to sob.

"Don't worry mom, Joe and I will go searching now" Kevin said and she nodded. "Your father will help and I'll stay here in case he decides to return, take your phones" she said and both nodded.

Kevin and Joe soon left and Joe suggested they go to Stella's.

"She could help us look, six eyes is better than four" he suggested and the two ran to her house.

Stella immediately was in. "Of course I'll help find Nick, I can't believe he ran off" she said as she got on her sneakers.

Kevin nodded. "Me neither and when we find him I'm gonna make sure he knows he's loved" he said.

The three walked a bit and looked everywhere they could think of but after a half hour passed they had looked inside most of the buildings. They called their parents but they had no luck.

"If you don't find him in another hour, we'll call the police" Sandy said and everyone agreed.

They went back to the firehouse and stopped in front to talk.

"Where could he be? You think he hitchhiked or something?" Joe asked getting scared.

Kevin shook his head. "No, Nick gets mad but he hides when he does he doesn't talk to strangers or go to places he doesn't know" Kevin said.

Stella then snapped her fingers. "Then we should go to places for children like a park, he could just be hiding in one" she suggested.

"I don't know many parks here except that one by the high school dad took us to a week ago" Joe said and Stella grinned.

"Do you know where it is Joe?" she asked and he nodded. "All the way down there" he said pointing down the sidewalk.

"Let's go" Kevin said and took off running with the other two right behind him. The three didn't stop till they got close to the school and then they caught their breath before entering the park.

"Search everywhere" Stella said and they split up. Joe found him right away still in the bushes.

"Nicky!" he screamed as he found the sleeping boy and the others hurried over. Nick awoke to his voice and rubbed his tired eyes and shrunk back when he saw them.

"You…you found me" he said. Joe dove into the bush and tackled him in a hug. "Of course Nicky, I was so scared" he said and to his surprise Nick hugged back.

"Nicholas!" Kevin shouted climbing into the small space. Stella stood outside not wanting to get dirty.

"You both came for me? I thought I wasn't wanted" Nick asked and Joe shook his head.

"Just because your not the youngest anymore don't make you any less special, I think you're the coolest child ever" Joe said.

Kevin nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry you felt so bad Nicky, if it'll help I'll do anything you want, I don't want you to leave either" he said.

Nick hugged both his brothers tightly. "Thanks, maybe you two could help me and we could form a band together" he suggested and both nodded.

"Sure, that'll be fun" Kevin agreed. "If it'll make you stay I'll do whatever you want" Joe agreed too.

Nick was surprised to see Stella waiting. "You came for me too?" he asked and she nodded and ruffled his hair.

"Sure, all three of you are my friends" she said as Kevin got out Nick's stuff.

They called their parents as they walked and Tom and Sandy grabbed Nick when they were inside.

"Don't you ever do that again Nicholas Jerry Lucas" Sandy scolded as she hugged her child.

Nick hugged her neck and nodded. "Okay mom, I'm so sorry, please don't hate me" he begged.

Sandy scooped him up and carried him to the couch and held him on her lap.

"I don't hate you my baby boy, I am sorry I didn't realize all of this was so hard on you" she said and Nick shrugged.

"I don't really mind the house and school that much I guess I just didn't like Frankie being your baby" he admitted and Sandy kissed his cheek.

"All four of you will always be my babies and none of you will ever outshine another in my love" she said and Nick smiled.

"That's good" he said. "But I will be punishing you Nicholas, you'll lose your drums and karaoke for a week as well as desserts for running away and scaring me" she said.

Nick pouted but nodded. "That's fair…can I go hold Frankie now? I haven't since the hospital and I…I think I should be her big brother too" he asked.

Everyone smiled and Tom lifted Frankie from her playpen who was watching everyone amused.

Nick still sat on Sandy as Tom put Frankie in his arms. "Hi princess, I'm so sorry for not liking you, you really are cute" he told her.

"Nuh nuh…Nuh icky" Frankie gurgled and Nick gasped. "Did she just say?" he asked amazed.

"Nicky" Frankie said and Nick smiled and kissed her cheek. "Yes I am Nicky Francesca, you really are smart" he said amazed.

Joe and Kevin sat by Nick and grinned. "So that's what Frankie wanted to say, she wanted to say she loves Nicky" Joe said and Nick grinned.

"And I love Frankie" Nick declared and tickled the baby making her laugh.

"Nicky, Juh oh ey, Kuh ev ey," she gurgled and though she didn't get it perfect all three were proud that Frankie knew who really loved her.

After that Nick's bond with the princess just kept growing stronger.


End file.
